Yesterday
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Take a walk?" He had finally said. She smiled that lovely, genuine, heartbreaking smile and fell in step with him. SASUSAKU - oneshot/songfic.


Yesterday

"Take a walk?" He had finally said. She smiled that lovely, genuine, heartbreaking smile and fell in step with him. SASUSAKU - oneshot/songfic.

A/N: It's funny how music can inspire you to write. I guess it's just one of those "in the moment" things when these words come over you, and you have no choice but to sort them out through a story. Hope you likey.

This one's dedicated to my love. Never leave my side, hon. Can't even imagine how that would be.

Normal: normal.  
_Italic:_ flashback.

_**Italic&Bold**_: song.

**OBJ Presents: ****Yesterday**

-

_"Never leave my side." She murmured as she managed to mold into Sasuke's arms perfectly._

_Locking his arms around her, he pulled her loser, resting his lips against her hair. "Never."_

_-_

A tear rolled down her face.

Pain.

Hurt.

Love.

_**I just can't believe you're gone**_**  
**_**Still waiting for morning to come  
Wanna see if the sun will rise,  
Even without you by my side**_

She wiped the tears that lined her eyes. She gazed out into the dark night, watching as people below her strolled carelessly through the town. A figure looked up towards her and waved. She cursed silently under her breath and turned from her balcony and walked into her room, furiously wiping at her eyes. Pasting on a half-hearted smile, she walked back towards the balcony and smiled in return towards the figure.

Stumbling clumsily towards her front door, she shrugged on her long black jacket, and flitted down the stairs and into the warm, thick night. "Boo." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled in return, "Hey."

"Happy valentines day," he murmured and he slipped a white, velvet box out of his pocket. She smiled, flustered. "Neji, you didn't have to - "

"Aa, but I wanted to." He smiled and slipped the ring onto her middle finger, on her right hand. "Another ring, eh?" She chuckled. "You can never have enough," he smiled in return.

He 'twined his fingers with hers, and he squeezed her hand. "One week," he smiled towards her. "One week," she confirmed with a half-hearted smile.

-

"Wedding preperations are bum, eh?" Ino said as she twiddled a pen in between her fingers. Sakura sighed, "You're killing me here, Ino." Ino grinned. "Always here for you, love."

"You know, you and Neji are a cute couple." Ino noted as Sakura changed behind the thick curtain. "So I've been told..." She muttered as she slipped into her dress. Stepping from behind the curtain, she shrugged.

Ino smiled. "Just like we designed it." Ino walked up to Sakura, inspecting every inch and curve of the dress. "It's a keeper." She grinned. Sakura smiled. And walked back into the changing room.

Once the dress was confirmed and stocked away, they exited the shop and went for lunch. "You don't look so enthusiastic about this," Ino noted. Sakura grinned, "Eh?" Ino shook her head. "Never mind it," and they continued on with their lunch activities.

**-x-**

"Sakura-CHAN!" The loud voice rang through the street, and Sakura sweatdropped. As expected, Naruto came stumbling through the crowd, dragging a very poor Hinata behind him. He smiled widely towards Sakura. Oh, how that smile never seemed to change..

"Naruto, Hinata-chan." She greeted them. "Oh, my gosh, Sakura-chan! Can you believe it? ONE WEEK! One week! You're going to be a HYUUGA! Can you believe THAT?" Naruto overexaggerated. Sakura smiled sadly. "No, I can't."

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and wrapped his arms around Sakura. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke is living a happy life somewhere out there." Naruto smiled for reassurance. "I'm sure he's not dead. Itachi's dead, so I'm pretty sure Sasuke-teme will come back here. Make amends, all that corny stuff." Reassurance? Ha.

Sakura shook her head, and she pressed her lips against Naruto's cheek. "See you around, Naruto."

Naruto smiled bewildered, and he waved at her. "See you at the church, Sakura-chan!"

**-x-**

_"You can't leave, Sasuke!" She locked heself onto him, not letting go. _

_"I must."_

_"No, you don't have to!"_

_"I do."_

_"What about.. me? Us?"_

_He unwrapped Sakura's arms from around his waist. "We can wait. I promise I will come back for you Sakura, never forget that. I will always love you." He pressed his lips against her forehead, and before she could react, he was gone._

_**When we had so much in store  
Tell me what is it i'm reaching for  
When we're through building memories  
I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart**_

_-_

It was a shock. It was more on the pain side, though. The news was overwhelming, and she _fell_ to her knees. Since when did Haruno Sakura fall to her knees? Naruto's eyes widened, and they closed in sadness. Leaning down towards the pink-haired girl before him, he cradled her in his large arms. She fit there perfectly. She was small, fragile and petite, at the same time to strong. Yet, at that moment. She looked _weak,_ helpless.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto tried calming her, but the girl did nothing but stuff her face in his jacket. A sob broke from her throat, and it was no use trying to stiffle those uncontrollabe sobs.

"Sakura, dear." Tsunade tried to break her from her "almsost-break-down", but it didn't seem to work.

"Where is he?" She demanded, looking up from Naruto's jacket. "That doesn't matter at the moment - " Tsunade tried to say.

"Yes, it does, Tsunade-sama! It's been 5 years, I need to see him!"

"Sakura!" Tsunade warned.

Sakura quieted down, and the sobs took over her. "He's being held... for now. You'll be able to see him tomorrow."

"That's the day before my wedding." She said sadly, and now she was growing with anger.

"You can wait."

It was too much. With that, she pushed herself from Naruto, and walked out the door.

**-x-**

It was hard, yes. Being back here after so long. It was a surprise, that they even let him back into the town. He shook his head disbelievingly, but I guess they couldn't do anything about it. Being the last of the clan, they needed the Uchiha.

He grunted, and raked his hand through his onyx locks. Why was he being held here anyways? He was completely innocent. Ha, never mind. Screw that. He was infuriated, because Uchiha's weren't used to being held up like this. He grunted once more and pushed himself from the bed.

He walked towards the cold bars that kept him from the outside world and he deliberated with himself. It would be _so_ easy to knock down these bars...

He sighed and walked back to the bed in the lone corner. Sitting on the bed, he reached under the pillow. He pulled out _that_ picture. The picture that he'd been looking at everyday for the past 5 years of his life.

Running his fingers over the slightly crumpled picture, he couldn't help but frown. The picture was almost too much to handle now. Considering how close he was to her again.. So close that he could feel her now, so close because -

He was finally here. The only thing seperating them was this damn place where he was being held captive. He growled to himself and cursed under his breath. Wouldn't they just let him out already?

Staring at the picture of his beloved once more, he shoved it under the pillow. _We'll be together again, Sakura. One more day.._

**-x-**

Today he was released. She hadn't seen him all day. She'd been thinking so hard about him, about what to say. About how to break the news..

"Ready for tomorrow?" Neji asked Sakura, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura smiled, masking the sadness. "I'm pretty sure."

Neji smiled, leaning in to kiss Sakura's cheek. "Alright, now rest up. I've got to get this whole bachelor thing done with," he sighed. "I'll see you at the altar."

"I'll be in the white." _Cliche. _Sakura smiled and closed the door as Neji left her house. She sighed and closed the door, walking up the stairs to get ready for bed.

-

Lying in her bed, she finally realized that it would be hard to get to sleep that night. She wondered what Neji was doing at the moment. Rolling over to the left side of her bed, the clock read that it was only 11:30. Eh, they were probably still trying to get a few drinks into him.

Still probably at the club. She sighed and grunted.

Closing her eyes once more, she deliberated with herself if she should stay up longer or not. She tried to sleep, but it still wasn't working. Sighing, she grabbed a thick sweater and headed downstairs to the living room.

Clicking the TV on, she settled on a useless TV show and let the thoughts take over her mind. Maybe this would help.

She was thinking so hard about him. Where was he? He was released today, wasn't he? Then why hadn't he come to visit her? He promised he'd always love her, didn't he say that? Of course he did.

The emotions were welling up inside of her now, and she let the tears fall. What was crying going to hurt? Nothing. She had to let this out. Gazing at the invitation that lay on the table in front of her, she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to give it to him. Maybe she could -

A knock. It was a soft tap at the door. Is it Neji? But why would he be coming back in the middle of his bachelor party?

Sakura wiped at her eyes, wanting no trace of any tears. Stumbling towards the door, she opened the door and the cool breeze swept into the house. She hugged the sweater closer to her for warmth.

When she looked up to greet her visitor, she was... Shocked.

"S-s-..asuke?" She thought aloud, and suddenly the room was spinning. She didn't know what was happening, but as he rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her, she finally found the courage to stand on her own.

"What.. What are you doing here? So late at night?"

Those deep obsidian eyes turned to look at her. Looking into her eyes... It felt so real now. So.. so.. real. She was there. Lovely body, beautiful face, pink hair and all. The feeling was overwhelming him, and he didn't do anything but take her into his arms.

She was frozen. She didn't do anything at all. Sasuke's force on pulling her towards him caused her cheek to rest against his chest, so that she could hear the un-normal pace of his fast heartbeat. Her arms were limp at her sides, and her eyes were widened with shock.

"Sakura..." He murmured into her hair. Oh, that voice that she had longed to hear after 5 long, long years.

"Sasuke," she said. And ruefully, she pushed herself away from him. "What are you doing here?" She questioned once more. "I had to see you."

She smiled sadly, "Of course."

"Take a walk?" He had finally said. She smiled that lovely, genuine, heartbreaking smile and fell in step with him. She followed him out the front door, and they walked aimlessly in the dark night.

-

Reaching his distance, he stopped her and sat her down on that cold, cold bench that she hadn't visited for 5 years. She sat down hesitantly, but was reassured as he sat down beside her.

Once the silence was thick and too awkward, he turned to finally look at her. "I'm back," he smiled softly. Sakura smiled, and the tears blurred her vision. "I can see that," she smiled sadly. He wasn't smiling, but the corners of his mouth were perked up. "We can start fresh, finally." He said it as if he was completely satisfied. As if everything in the world was finally right.

But it wasn't like that. Their perfect world was ruined.

"Sasuke, we.. can't."

Sasuke was confused, now. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Of course. I do. So bad."

"Then, what?"

She blinked furiously, fighting the tears to not fall. She sighed and looked up into the sky so the tears wouldn't fall. "Sakura, what?"

She mustered up the courage to look at him in the eye. As she looked there, she saw his dreams. They reflected her dreams to. In his eyes.. Their memories were playing. The future, or what they should have was playing in his eyes. The reflection of all of it was there.

She smiled sadly, reaching towards his hands. The tears fell then. "I'm getting married."

"Wha -"

"Tomorrow."

Sasuke's hand fell limp. He was taken aback, and the feeling that overcame him then can't be described by words.

Pain.

Anger.

Hurt.

_Want._

**Love.**

_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything **_

**  
**"What... To who?" He asked disbelievingly.

"You're looking at the soon-to-be Mrs. Hyuuga." She beckoned to herself and smiled sadly, she laughed. The laugh hurt him. He longed to hear it for so long, yet the laugh was thick with sorrow.

"I thought you would wait," he noted sadly.

"I did, Sasuke."

"Then what - "

"You never came."

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised you would come back."

"I did."

"You're too late, Sasuke."

"Can't you cancel it? Don't you still love me?"

"You have no concept as to how _much_ I love you, Sasuke."

"Then why. We can run away together, just tell me why." He wasn't questioning anymore, he needed to know these things now.

"You never sent me anything. You never contacted me. I thought you were dead for all I knew."

Sasuke winced. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want any contact between us because... It would've troubled me more so. I would've been missing you too much, and I wouldn't have gotten anything accomplished. But I'm here, Sakura. I'm here. Take me."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love Neji, too. And maybe.. If you could have shown me a way that you were still there. Somewhere. This could have worked."

"I thought I was always going to be that one person you loved."

"I'm sorry. 5 years is a long time to wait. I lost hope. I thought to myself, that those 5 years would turn to 10. Then what would happen to me then? Nothing."

"I'm here, Sakura. I love you, don't you love me too?"

Sakura smiled sadly. Never had she seen Sasuke like this. _Never._ And she began to cry again. "I loved you once, I love you still. I always have, Sasuke. And I always will."

"So, I guess it's the Hyuuga." He admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you more."

She smiled. She kissed his cheek. But before she turned away completely, she handed him the invitation.

"Hope you can make it."

As she turned away, he looked down at the envelope sadly. As he reached to take a more careful look at it, he caught something wet on his finger that was rolling down his face. It wasn't raining, was it?

Uchiha Sasuke was _crying._

Sakura's back was still towards him, thankfully. He'd never want her to see him like this. And as he gazed down at the envelope, unknowingly, Sakura spared one glance back at the Uchiha. Because she too, was silently crying as she walked away from him.

Walking away from their forever. Their happy ending. From them.

_**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**_

**-x-**

Sasuke couldn't get to sleep that night, at _all._ He was lying frozen in his bed, trying to pick out pictures in the pattern on his ceiling. The pictures started to turn into lovely women.

Or a lovely _woman,_ I should say.

He grunted. He was never going to sleep. Something at the back of his mind was nagging that he get these emotions out of him before they were _too_ bottled up and he had some kind of emotional breakdown.

That wasn't such a hot thing.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _Might as well._

Walking over to his never or barely used desk, he picked up a fancy paper roll, and a calligraphy pen.

He tapped the pen against the paper and thought impatiently. _Well, now what._

The nagging on the back of his mind told him to just free his emotions. To write what he was feeling. To get it out of his system.

But that was the problem. He didn't know _what_ he was feeling.

_Dear Sakura..._

He wrote, and the long letter flowed on from there.

**-x-**

_**You always used to stay I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds  
Or atleast how the story goes  
but I never believed them 'til now**_

"Ready, Sakura?" Ino asked as she finished doing up Sakura's dress.

"Yes." She nodded, and Ino smacked her arm lightly. "Don't cry. You're going to ruin your make-up, dummy."

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Ok, you better get out there. It's almost your cue." Sakura shooed her best friend, or maid of honor out of the room. Sakura sighed and she straightened herself out.

_This isn't a mistake,_ she told herself. She nodded. "I can do this."

She gazed into the mirror and the person she saw was someone that she didn't know. A light-skinned, pink-haired beauty gazed back at her. The woman in the mirror wasn't wearing too much make-up, due to the natural beauty she was luckily gifted with. Her pink hair was twisted into a simple, tight bun on the back of her head, and a simple, not too thick veil adorned her head.

The dress fit her in all the right ways, hugging her body to accentuate her small, but defined body. The woman in the mirror smiled, and the smile was sad, so sorrowful.

"Cheer up," Sakura told the woman in the mirror. Sakura and her both nodded, and they walked through the doors.

_**-x-**_

_**I know i'll see you again i'm sure  
No, it's not selfish to ask for more  
One more night, one more day  
One more smile on you face  
But they can't take yesterday **_

Sasuke was in the forest. He was training, his mind on nothing. But as he hit his targets, he thought only one thing.

_Sakura._

She was going to be married that day. He could never have her now. So much for their happily ever after.

As he took a rest, he looked at the clearing that led into the town. And if he concentrated, if he channeled chakra to his ears, he could hear it.

The sound of church bells ringing.

There was only one thought on his mind then. Sprinting, he headed towards home.

**-x-**

_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything.**_

As the entourage took their respective turns down the aisle, the doors closed and they readied for Sakura.

Sakura sighed and she told herself that she could do this. That this is what she wanted.

As the doors opened, and the previous song faded naturally into her cue song, she pasted on a smile.

Walking down the aisle, her parents arm in arm with her, she smiled. Turning towards the people that awaited for her at her sides, she discreetly searched for one, particular face.

He wasn't there, she noted sadly. As she'd expected.

Reaching the altar, she was handed to Neji.

"Hello, there." He greeted, and as he studied her, his face brighetened with a smile.

She smiled in return, and he took her hand in his.

-

"I do." Neji said, smiling.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Hyuuga Neji, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poorer, through better and worse, until death do you part?"

Taking one look around her, she swept her eyes over the crowd, then to the man that had said 'I-do' she smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride."

And as Neji lifted the veil from her face, the crowd as in awe. He pressed his lips against hers, and the crowd cheered.

Taking her arm in arm, they walked down the aisle. Husband and wife. Sakura cried uncontrollably, but the crowd had mistaken it as happiness.

They walked out the door, and as they stood there, they were showered with Sakura petals (not wanting to be plummeted with rice). Neji smiled at his beloved wife. "Off we are," he confirmed.

But before Sakura slipped into the white car that was adorned with flowers, she stopped herself and looked around.

And she caught it. Those obsidian eyes in the forest distance that stared at the couple from afar. She stared at him sadly, and she couldn't even bear to smile.

Sasuke reached towards his pocket, and took out the note he had written the previous night before. Folding it into an airplane, he aimed with precision and threw it in Sakura's direction.

Hoping it would get there on time... He was out of luck. Sakura stepped into the car, and Neji followed shortly. As the car pulled away, the letter landed in the midst of the crowd, which was to preoccupied with tears and murmuring things about the newly weds.

As the crowd dispersed and went their seperate ways for preperation for the reception that evening, Sasuke looked around.

There lay the the crumpled airplane in the middle of where the crowd was. He didn't even bother picking it up anymore, there was no use. He watched the car drive away from him, as they began their happily ever after. Which was supposed to be Sasuke's and Sakura's.

Guess it was too late.

**-x-**

A couple walked through the streets, revisiting old memories.

"Hey, what's that?" The lady pointed out a crumpled piece of paper that lay on the side of the road.

The man shrugged, "I don't care."

The woman really wouldn't have cared either, but the fancy paper triggered her curiousity and she bent down to go pick the paper up. Unraveling the trashed thing, she squinted and read the fancy scrawl.

_**I thought our days would last forever, but it wasn't our destiny  
'Cause in my mind, we had so much time  
But i was so wrong  
Now i can, believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
I'm looking back on yesterday **_

_Dear Sakura..._

_I love you, and you know that. I've told you that many times before, and I'm pretty sure you've understood by now that I will_ always, always_ love you. Though you may be with him, I will always love you._

_Did you know that I have never loved any other? You were my first love. And you are still my first and only love to this day. I really don't know why I am writing this, but I guess it's kind of helping because I'm freeing my emotions. Did you know that everyday I was away, I stared at your picture each night? I prayed and blessed you with my life each night that you would be doing okay, and that you were happy. Because that's all I care about. Your happiness._

_And I couldn't bear to be away from you, and know that you weren't doing well. And if he's your happiness, then I'm not going to take that away from you. Seeing you and getting to be around you again is enough. If this friendship that we have is the only thing I can get, then I'm going to take it. It's better then nothing, isn't it?_

_Don't think that I forgot everything that we've been through. Because I've remembered every _single second_ that I've spent with you. Because those moments were the time that I truly lived. That I actually let myself be free._

_I'll never forget the time you finally said yes to me. The time when we shared our first kiss, and you punched me afterwards for taking you by surprise. Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you try hurting me?_

_I'll never forget the way you smile. Your smile. One of the most significant things about you, (you're probably thinking that it'd be your hair, tch) it makes me smile. You warm this cold heart of mine. _

_I'll never forget the way your kisses taste, and the ease in which you fit into my arms perfectly. Or the way you always said the right things, and knew when to say I love you at the right times. Did you know that I loved it when you kissed me out of nowhere? Even though I seemed pretty annoyed that you wouldn't go away, I always loved it when you did that. how cute you were when you would say my name in your sleep._

_Maybe I should stop moping and thinking about this stuff because it's just getting me down. My hand is going to fall off soon.. But that doesn't matter. This is all for you, anyways. _

_Sakura, dear. I love you, and no matter how many times I say it, I can never seem to fully feel it. To fully understand it, because this love is so great, and I have much more to discover about it._

_Just promise me one thing. _That you'll always love me too._ You don't have to love me in that way anymore, but please assure me that you won't totally take me away from your life. If I could see you at least a few times a week, I would be fine. I can't stand not seeing your face._

_Maybe the time will come when I too, can move on. Because I guess it's for the better now, since we no longer have our forever. _

_Sometimes I still think about what we could have had. About how our forever could've been. _

_We would live in my old house, and we would have two kids. No, actually. As many kids as you want. You would prance around the kitchen, doing what wives do, and I would be watching you, just admiring your work. _Because I simply love every little thing that you do._ Our kids would be off at school, training, or studying because they take after the Uchiha. And if any of our girls takes after you, my, what a handful she would be._

_But I guess that was just our 'if' forever. I'm trying to move on now, but it's harder than it seems, I've learned. Please Sakura, never forget how much _I truly love you.

_Please, do me some favours, if you will. _

_If you say I love you, please tell me afterwards that you love me differently; because maybe I'll take it the wrong way and plunge deeper into this ocean that I'm trying to cross. It's harder than it is, and... Even though I'd like you to still love me in that way, I'm giving you your freedom._

_Please, if you hug me, don't make it last. Because I might not ever let go._

_If you kiss me, kiss my cheek only. Because if you kiss my lips, I might want more. And I might not ever let Neji touch you again._

_Please try hard to not touch my skin, because every time you do, my skin tingles and it makes me yearn to feel you again. To hold you so tight..._

_Don't say my name that way you do. Because every time you do, my heart speeds up, my blood in my veins goes crazy, and I don't think that's healthy at all._

_Don't hold my tight anymore, because when you do, I feel safe and loved, and I feel comfortable there with you. I don't want to feel like that because I know it won't be real._

_This may sound all corny to you, but this is all true. You may forget about all the things that we've done because you'll be making more memories with him. But if you ever want to relive these memories with me, I will be here. We will share these stories when we're gray and old, and we'll smile about it. _

_I know that all the plans, dreams, are banished. Our memories are fading now, but they'll be always here with me. The places we said we'd go are just mere fantasies and dreams now, but I'm learning to let go. But even though all these things are dissappearing right in front of us, they can't take away these memories that have been made. They can't take _our yesterday.

Once more, I love you Sakura. I hope you live a happy life.

With love,

Uchiha Sasuke.

_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday...**_

**-x-**

**FIN.**

**A/N: So. That's what you get after listening to a mere song. Crazy, eh?**

**Love,**

**OBJ.**


End file.
